


Зачем люди заводят кошек, или Дело об имитаторе

by Cirtaly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, Gen, Non-graphic sexual violence, Pre-Canon, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirtaly/pseuds/Cirtaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Лондоне заводится серийный убийца со странным почерком, который, впрочем, приводит в восторг всех криминалистов города. Шерлок не может не обратить внимание на столь интересное дело. Одновременно автор пытается понять, за что Андерсон так не любит Шерлока, и почему Шерлок вдруг решил завести себе кошку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зачем люди заводят кошек, или Дело об имитаторе

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на фандомное мероприятие [Winter Temporary Fandom Combat](http://wtfcombat.diary.ru/).

04.09.2009 00:30, Парк Саутворк, Мэри и Джастин

Стоял поздний вечер, и липы в парке тихо шелестели. О тишине парк уже давно не мечтал: ее исправно нарушали гудки далеких автомобилей да гул мошкары. А из темно-синего форда, что стоял рядом с прудиком, доносилось сдавленное хихиканье — двое торопливо целовались, шуршали тесными джинсами и шептали глупости. Мэри и Джастин хотели пожениться. Когда-нибудь. Потом. Когда Мэри доучится в университете, а Джастин найдет хорошую работу. Пока у них были прохладная лондонская ночь, вода, блестевшая под лунным светом, и жаркий салон старой машины.  
Никто из них не заметил, как из-за деревьев выскользнула молчаливая тень.

08.09.2009 22:00, Саутенд-роуд, Полли

Полли устало смотрела в мутное окно. Автобус плелся по притихшим улочкам и, казалось, хотел спать так же сильно, как и город вокруг. Хотя какой там город. Окраина. Захолустье, как оно есть.  
Потрепанный даблдекер, почетный ветеран лондонских улиц, важно фыркнул и стал, дожидаясь, пока Полли выйдет. Темный вечер. Очень темный. Прохладно сегодня. В школе слишком много занятий. Хотят как лучше, к колледжу готовят. Полли скривилась от досады. Колледж… Какой может быть колледж, когда за мамкой уход нужен? А кроме Полли за нею ходить некому. Девушка, зябко ежась, свернула в проулок — так короче.

09.09.2009 11:00, Монтегю-стрит, Шерлок

Утро Шерлока начиналось, как обычно. То есть тошнотворно. Шерлок открыл глаза и мрачно посмотрел на трещину. Та нагло ухмылялась с серого потолка уже очень давно. Она — трещина — жила там еще до Шерлока и будет жить после. Пока дом не снесут, или Шерлок не озаботится ремонтом.  
Сосед за правой стеной видел неприличный сон и, страдая апноэ, выводил рулады так, что жене его, забитой и потому агрессивной женщине, не спалось поутру. Она любила звонить в полицию, когда замечала, что странный молодой человек, живущий по соседству, опять затеял какие-то дурно пахнущие эксперименты на кухне. Всё наркотики у него искала. Лучше бы внимательнее пригляделась к сыну.  
Шерлок вскочил, потянулся и выкинул соседей из головы. Глупые и недалекие. Не способны ни на гениальное злодейство, ни на хоть что-то неожиданное. Не стоят и толики внимания. Детектив выбежал в город с поспешностью пылкого жениха, бегущего на встречу с возлюбленной. Только в отличие от жениха, он мог быть уверен — его дама не посмотрит ни на кого другого.  
К вечеру довольный и уставший Шерлок ввалился домой, неся под мышкой ворох бумаг. Газеты, пара журналов, пачка пустых нотных листов. Все еще нет дел. Точнее, уже нет. И пока нет. Шерлок бросил свой пыльный груз в угол, открыл ноутбук, зябко передернув плечами. Из-за приоткрытой форточки сквозило чем-то ледяным и мокрым. С экрана на Шерлока смотрело Оно. То самое дело, которого детектив ждал много-много месяцев.  
«Прошлой ночью недалеко от Саутенд-роуд было найдено тело Полли Ридлс восемнадцати лет. Девушку изнасиловали и задушили ее собственным шарфом. Власти считают, к убийству Полли, а также гибели Мэри Лонрит (21) и Джастина Ройса (24), которых нашли застреленными четыре дня назад в Саутворке, причастен один и тот же человек. Также сообщается об уже задержанном подозреваемом. Из конфиденциального источника стало известно, что, возможно, подозреваемый является служащим Скотланд-Ярда. Подробности — на странице…»  
Шерлок, скрипнув от досады зубами, порывисто вскочил и подошел к окну. Они взяли не того! И ведь не идут к Шерлоку, хотя Шерлок уже сейчас знает больше, чем любой другой следователь!  
Форточка согласно хлюпала и пускала невнятную морось. Закрыть, пока комната не стала напоминать пещеру. Хватит и того, что есть сейчас — убогая, будто побывавшая в землетрясении мебель, порванные обои и следы свершенных когда-то бытовых, а потому скучных и противных преступлений. Домашнее насилие, например, для прежних жильцов квартиры было ежедневной рутиной.  
Шерлок зажмурился, вдохнув запах замерзающего города. Неважно. Все это — неважно. Пюпитр и чистый нотный стан. Скрипка — на плече, пальцы — в позицию.

09.09.2010 08:05, Джонатан

В жизни Джонатана Алана Андерсона случалось много плохих дней. Даже, пожалуй, чересчур много. Сегодняшний мог бы заявляться на конкурс самых отвратительных. С утра опять случилась ссора с женой. Милена Андерсон, в девичестве Мэдисон, требовала от Джонатана чего-то важного, но, кажется, бессмысленного. Вроде бы, достать билеты на премьеру «Тоски» (зачем ей «Тоска», она же никогда не любила оперу!), что ставили в Ковент-Гарден, и убрать свои вещи из гаража. То есть «мусор», как милостиво назвала Милена школьные коробки Джонатана. Да-да! Этот «мусор» важен для него. Почему она требует выкинуть то, что важно? Разве супруги не должны уважать увлечения друг друга? И вообще. Что такого удивительного в любви к своему детству?  
Надо отдать должное Милене, последний аргумент на нее подействовал. Она смягчилась, но все равно попросила освободить место на балконе. Для чего-то оно ей нужно. Джонатан забыл, для чего, сразу же, как только супруга выпорхнула из квартиры. Должно быть, на работу. Вторник. Куда же еще могла пойти деловая женщина во вторник утром? Во множество мест, на самом деле. Джонатан раздраженно вздохнул.  
Мать, пока была жива, часто спрашивала, почему бы Джонатану не развестись. Ведь чужие люди. Мысли о разводе провоцировали мигрень, а к горлу подкатывало что-то липкое и горькое. Он только пожимал плечами в ответ. Какая разница, чужие или нет? Так спокойнее. Есть жилье; с деньгами проще, хотя Джонатан и сам хорошо зарабатывает. К тому же Милена красива и неплоха в постели... Когда в настроении и не зла на мужа. А ссоры можно и потерпеть.  
Мерзкий день. Продолжение отвратительной ночи. И надо было найти эту... как ее... убитую прямо ночью! Полежала бы до утра, прохладно сегодня. Зато судмедэксперт Скотланд-Ярда прибыл бы на место преступления выспавшимся. И не ляпнул бы глупость про самоубийство. Андерсон с мучительным стоном забрался под одеяло. Надо же было так облажаться! Бедная девочка...  
Джонатан провалился в сон, в котором ему виделся почему-то старый ящик, что оставался в гараже. Ящик гремел, светился синим и был Джонатану страшен, полный монстров. Тех самых, что живут обычно под кроватью и не дают опускать пятки с койки. Чудища вопили, гремели чем-то металлическим, а потом вдруг лопнули, будто наполнившись какой-то слизью, и мир зазвенел телефонной трелью.

09.09.2010 08:46, Грег

Бравым полицейским сегодня не везло. Во-первых, кто-то ночью задушил девочку. Совсем молоденькую, едва исполнилось восемнадцать. Во-вторых, юный да резвый сержант Хопкинс, присмотревшись к картине убийства, загорелся азартно глазами и признал почерк непойманного маньяка. Магистральный фантом. Душил и насиловал чернокожих девушек в Штатах 40 лет назад. В-третьих, отсюда следовало, что на Греге теперь не просто два убийства и три трупа, а серия, и преступник — большой фанат непойманных маньяков.  
— Интересно, кто будет следующим? — мечтательно зевнув, спросила у потолка сонная Салли.  
Грег с завистью покосился на надкушенный пончик у нее в руке. Ему тоже хотелось пончик. А еще лучше горячий слабый чай с медом и спать. Вон, судмедэксперта отправили домой. Совсем был Андерсон на себя не похож от усталости. Даже явное убийство за суицид принял. Его тоже можно понять, записку-то они нашли. Только на ней послание немного странноватое для девочки, решившей покончить с собой.  
— В смысле, кто?  
— Ну, кого он будет имитировать в следующий раз? Зодиак уже был. С той парочкой. Магистральный фантом вот. А дальше? Удивлюсь, если о Джеке-Потрошителе не вспомнит. В конце концов, патриот он или нет? Или, может, он не англичанин?  
Пончик по кусочку исчезал у Салли во рту. Рот задумчиво улыбался и жевал мякиш. Лестрада слегка затошнило.  
— Не знаю, — буркнул Грег. — Хорошо бы поймать его до того, как он кого-то вспомнит.  
Он демонстративно кивнул Салли на стопку уже готового отчета с биографией родственников убитой и допросами свидетелей и закопался в бумаги. Так. Полли ухаживала за больной матерью, которая... хм.  
— Слушай, ты не знаешь, где Андерсон был этой ночью?  
— Нет, — Салли вопросительно изогнула бровь. — Думаю, дома. У него вчера был выходной. А что?  
— Он связан с убитыми в обоих случаях. Мать Полли училась на одном с ним курсе в медучилище. А с отцом Мэри он играл в футбольной команде в школе.  
— Ну, и что? — пожала плечами Салли.  
Грег нахмурился, покачал головой. Правда, может быть, это просто совпадение, а у Грега профдеформация. Он, между прочим, в отпуске уже год не был. Не удивительно, что в своих же сотрудниках видятся преступники.  
— Да пока ничего.  
Спустя часы напряженной работы, перемежаемой перерывами на кофе и бутерброд, перед Грегом на стол лег документ. Буквы складывались в слова, слова во фразы... Фразы оказались весьма любопытными.  
— Пришли результаты баллистической экспертизы. Стреляли из пистолета, который нашли в мусорном баке через дорогу от Саутворка. На нем отпечатки Андерсона. Интересно, есть ли у него алиби?  
— ...Хочешь с ним поговорить?  
— Не помешало бы.

10.09.2012 08:50, Салли

Сержант Салли Донован любила свою работу. Ей нравилось допрашивать свидетелей, нравилось наблюдать за работой экспертов, когда они по миллиметру осматривали место преступления, нравилось ломать голову над уликами и даже — к восхищению начальства — составлять отчеты. Бумажная работа, как ей казалось, упорядочивает хаос лихорадочной радости, окружающий любое только разрешенное дело. Больше всего Салли любила тот самый, единственно значимый в любом расследовании момент, когда преступник оказывался в наручниках и отправлялся ожидать решающего допроса.  
Нынешнее дело было поначалу всем хорошо. Преступник незаурядный и с почерком таким... толкающим к ударному труду. Это если говорить иносказательно. А если прямо — то убивца хотелось найти вот прямо сейчас и долго, со вкусом бить головой об асфальт.  
Сначала он застрелил ни в чем не повинную парочку. Славные были ребята, красивая пара. Причем в парня он пальнул всего дважды, почти сразу убив на месте, а в девушку — раз восемь так, чтобы она не умерла от первого попадания.  
Потом нашли девушку. Задушенную.  
И вот. Теперь есть подозреваемый. Обнаружился среди членов следственной группы. Вон он, сидит в комнате для допросов, нервничает, сразу видно. Нет, странно это как-то. Наверняка, это не он. Только как доказать, что он не причастен? Пистолет его нашли. Отпечатки пальцев тоже. Остается только вопрос с изнасилованием, но не готов анализ. А вот алиби никто подтвердить не может уже сейчас.  
Говорит, четвертого ночью был дома, но свидетелей нет. Жена как раз уехала навестить родителей и приехала только девятого к утру, а потом сразу же ушла на работу.  
Салли со вздохом вернулась к отчету о раскрытом вчера вечером мелком мошенничестве. Сосредоточиться на работе мешал раздраженный и усталый голос начальника. Грег говорил с кем-то по телефону у себя в кабинете и явно терял терпение. Салли не было слышно слов, но она знала, что в полдень звонит старший инспектор. Он всегда звонит, когда в отделе оказывается какое-то шумное дело. Звонит и начинает давить на нервы Грегу. В целом любой разговор Лестрада с начальством можно описать двумя словами: быстрее и тише. То есть в переводе на человеческий: «быстрее раскрывайте дело», и «чтоб журналистам попало как можно меньше информации». Сегодня он, наверное, требует поскорее передавать материалы в суд. С точки зрения господина старшего инспектора подчиненные зачем-то тянут кота за хвост, хотя дело-то ясное. Уже даже всех сержантов, кроме Салли, перевели на другие дела — настолько наверху уверены в том, что расследование благополучно завершилось.  
Детектив-инспектор выскочил из кабинета, хмурый, недобрый и с какой-то четкой целью. Он устремился к выходу, и Салли едва успела остановить его вопросом:  
— Что-то случилось?  
Лестрад мрачно притормозил у стола Салли и неохотно ответил:  
— Нужна помощь, вот что случилось. Нас заставляют сосредоточиться на имеющейся версии и не искать других подозреваемых.  
— Ты опять позовешь его? — ужаснулась Салли.  
— Либо так, либо, пока мы возимся с Андерсоном, убьют кого-нибудь еще, — веско произнес Грег и ушел, оставив Салли раздраженно морщиться. Ей не нравилась эта «помощь». Каждый раз заставляет усомниться в профпригодности шефа.

10.09.2009 12:00, Шерлок

Часовая стрелка на побитом жизнью циферблате медленно переползла двенадцать. Полдень. Шерлок порывисто вскочил с дивана, подбежал к окну. Пока никого. Но скоро.  
Мир снова расцветал красками. Город был сегодня жив и даже согрет робким солнцем. На крыше дома напротив сидел голубь, лохмато взъерошив перья, и то ли с презрением, то ли со страхом косился на сородичей, что кормились на мостовой. В небе над той крышей, широко распахнув крылья, планировал одинокий ворон.  
Шерлок снова перевел взгляд вниз, на дорогу, и нетерпеливо вздохнул. Полицейские Скотланд-Ярда еще не звали единственного в мире консультирующего детектива, ну, и пусть. Шерлок был уверен, что это дело времени, и уже начал расследование. Жаль, пришлось работать без доступа к телам, но и простой осмотр мест преступлений уже дал многое. Хорошо, что пятого не было еще дождя — следы в парке были хорошо видны. Со вторым убийством не так все ясно, но в принципе, достаточно, чтобы сделать первые выводы. Плохо только, что между смертями так мало времени — преступник спешит, интервалы могут сокращаться.  
Из-за угла выехала полицейская машина, и Шерлок поспешно соскочил с подоконника. Когда в дверях показался замотанный Лестрад, детектив с равнодушным видом сидел на диване, уставившись в пустоту.  
— Что случилось? Не можете доказать вину Андерсона?  
— Скорее, наоборот, — хмыкнул Лестрад. — Поможешь?  
— Мне будут нужны все материалы дела.

В Скотланд-Ярде шумели люди. Шерлок всякий раз досадовал на низкую квалификацию местного персонала. Случались и счастливые исключения, но большая часть была способна разве что давать интервью и заполнять тупые документы. Впрочем, досаду немного смягчало осознание: все они не его подчиненные, с ними не нужно непременно общаться, как например, с некоторыми родственниками.  
В кабинете Грега никого из них не оказалось, это лучше, чем ничего. Шерлок упал на стул и вцепился в папку с делом, как умирающий от жажды в кувшин с водой. Да, все как он и предполагал. Детектив удивленно вздохнул. Неужели так сложно сложить вместе очевидное? Впрочем, кое-что нужно все-таки проверить.  
Шерлок потребовал, чтобы его пустили в комнату для допросов. Грег и образовавшаяся из ниоткуда Салли почему-то нервно вздохнули, но выполнили просьбу.  
— Здравствуй, Андерсон, — весело сказал Шерлок и получил в ответ кислый взгляд. Ну, вот... Они всегда неприветливые, а еще его, Шерлока, обвиняют в грубости.  
Детектив протянул Андерсону пистолет рукоятью вперед.  
— Что это? — тот глядел на предложенное оружие, как на неведомое чудище.  
Шерлок раздраженно закатил глаза.  
— Это пистолет. Возьми же.  
— Откуда у тебя?..  
— Да бери уже! — Андерсон вздрогнул от окрика и после повелительного кивка Лестрада протянул руку за пистолетом.  
Торжествующе усмехнувшись, Шерлок развернулся на пятках к Грегу и зачастил:  
— Совершенно очевидно, что этот человек не совершал ни одного убийства и вряд ли когда-то совершит. Во-первых, он слишком труслив и просто не способен на что-то выдающееся, — тут слушатели почему-то издали какое-то непонятное хрюканье. Шерлок проигнорировал их и продолжил. — Во-вторых, убийца стрелял с левой руки и по удавке на шее девочки видно, что левая у него ведущая, а Андерсон — правша: мы все видели, как он взялся за рукоять.  
— Кстати, может, заберешь у него пистолет? Он все еще подозреваемый.  
— А, глупости, он водяной... Не Андерсон, а пистолет. И, как я уже сказал, он не убийца. Итак, в-третьих, судя по ширине шага, убийца ниже его на полфута. В-четвертых, Андерсон совсем недавно подавал рапорт об украденном пистолете. Странно, что вы сами это не проверили...  
Пока Шерлок говорил, Лестрад менялся в лице. Шерлок не все эмоции мог прочесть, но, кажется, Грег был не очень доволен. Странно, Шерлок же только что отвел подозрения от Андерсона, как они и хотели.  
— Не надо считать нас тупицами. Мы знаем о рапорте, — подала голос Салли. — Он ничего не значит, его могли подать для отвода глаз.  
— В данном случае, вам следует поверить его словам, — серьезно сказал Шерлок. — Рапорт правдивый. Это был табельный пистолет Андерсона, возможно, сколот номер, и потому его не сразу опознали, но это легко проверить. К тому же отпечатки на пистолете говорят, что его хозяин правша.  
Ответом Шерлоку было мрачное молчание. Это начинало надоедать. Сами позвали помочь, а теперь...  
— Вот что, я вам дал все, чтобы отпустить Андерсона из-под стражи. Если этого недостаточно, можете просто оставить его здесь и дождаться, пока произойдет следующее убийство, — Шерлок зло фыркнул. — Вот уж будет алиби, так алиби. А я отправляюсь работать над другими версиями. Появится что-то новое, сообщу. И вы сообщайте. Всего хорошего.  
И детектив вылетел из комнаты, а потом и из здания. С облегчением вдохнул холодный запах пыли и осени. Все еще было ясно, и над головой синело умытое небо.  
Шерлок радостно хлопнул в ладоши. Вот теперь началась настоящая игра!

 

10.09.2009 20:00, Джонатан

Он уже вечером был дома. Жена не пришла. Наверное, опять ночует у подруги. Или где она там ночует... Джонатан не знал и не хотел знать. Знал только, что коробку хорошо бы разобрать к ее приходу. Интересно, как она воспримет рассказ о сутках, проведенных в Скотланд-Ярде в качестве подозреваемого по делу о серийном маньяке?  
Джонатан тяжко вздохнул и отправился в гараж, к ящику. Погода была хорошей: прохладный ветер уже пах приближающейся истинно осенней слякотью, но небо помнило о лете. Крышка подалась легко, и на самом верху на Джонатана смотрела огромная стопка тетрадей с записями. Они вызывали самые приятные воспоминания. Джонатан в детстве мечтал стать следователем и с увлечением собирал свою собственную картотеку великих нераскрытых преступлений. Мошенничества, кражи, убийства... Все это вызывало в Джонатане-ребенке жгучее любопытство, которое заставляло просиживать часы в библиотеке и ворошить тонны старых газет.  
Тетради нужно переложить в мешок... Обложки поистрепались, и Джонатан брал их бережно, иногда перелистывал, чему-то улыбался и откладывал. Одной тетради здесь не было — ее недавно доставали и перечитывали вместе с бывшим одноклассником — надо убрать в этот же мешок. Вовремя же Дэнни приехал. Джонатан хмыкнул. Сейчас даже уже не верится, что когда-то были закадычными приятелями. Не друзьями, нет. Друзей ни у Джо, ни у Дэнни никогда не было. Врагов, впрочем, тоже. Только однажды... Нет, Джонатан определенно не хотел вспоминать. Вот она, та самая тетрадка, исчерканная неумелыми каракулями, призванными изображать фотороботы преступников, которых так никто и не увидел.  
Малыш-Билли был огромным, и требовал у Джо мяч. Новый красивый мяч. Джо не мог ничего ответить: его просто парализовало от страха, а в голове крутилась лишь мысль, что за мяч его, конечно, накажут дома. Но пусть лучше огромный малыш-Билли заберет игрушку, чем узнает о тетрадке в рюкзаке. Джо так старался собирать по кусочку описания внешности Джека-Потрошителя! А если Билли и его банда узнают об увлечении Джо, быть Джо изгоем. Почему, Джо не очень хорошо понимал, но был твердо в том уверен. Хотя если Билли удастся отобрать мячик, Джо все равно станет изгоем, ведь тогда все поймут, что Джо слабый, и его нужно избегать, если не хочешь попасть под раздачу. Они, изгои, были несчастны, и казались Джо уныло серыми в своих одиноких уныло серых крошечных мирках. Джо не хотел стать таким же. Одиноким и серым.  
Взрослый Джонатан Андерсон поспешно отогнал дурные мысли и взялся за горловину мешка. Затянуть, перевязать, оттащить с балкона в квартиру. Ничего ему Билли-Малыш тогда не сделал. Не интересно отбирать что-либо у того, кто молчит и смотрит с тусклым выражением снулой рыбины.  
Мешок упокоился на дне шкафа. Одобрительно покачав головой, Джонатан ушел в гостиную. Посидеть с книжкой в кресле и не думать о преступлениях. В общем-то, любое занятие лучше допроса Холмса. Хорошо, что таких людей в жизни Джонатана со временем стало меньше. Таких… Которые сами не имеют ни семьи, ни друзей, ни даже нормального жилья, но строят из себя… Джонатан насмешливо фыркнул. Вот еще, нервы на такое чудо тратить!  
Кресло было мягким, книжка — не книжкой, а старой тетрадкой. Той самой, которую на днях перечитывали с Дениэлом. Серийные убийцы были когда-то до дрожи в коленках интересны обоим. Кажется, Дениэл, как и Джонатан, остыл к старому увлечению: рассматривал записи со скукой.  
Джонатан, движимый каким-то вдохновенным любопытством, открыл страницу, посвященную Магистральному фантому.  
«В одном из карманов жертвы нашли записку: «Это проявление моей любви к людям, особенно к женщинам. Я приму других, когда вы поймаете меня, если сможете. Магистральный фантом».  
Как странно. На записке девушки, которую нашли вчера, было написано что-то совсем другое. Так… Должно быть в рабочем блокноте. Джонатан отыскал свои записи в кармане джинсов, брошенных поверх покрывала в спальне. «Надо будет их убрать, не то Милена опять рассердится», — напомнил он себе.  
«Это проявление моей ненависти к ней. Ко всем им. Они все одинаковые. Мария приводит Спасителя и избавляет мир от одиночества, а они не пытаются. Грязные обманщицы. Я избавлю мир от них».  
Джонатан долго смотрел на записку, раздумывая, стоит ли обратить внимание коллег на то, что слова убийцы отличаются от слов фантома. Вряд ли они не заметили… Нет. Лучше перебдеть. И Джонатан позвонил на работу. 

11.09.2009 05:00, Джек

Утро было холодным, рассвет черным, а весь мир колючим.  
Сегодня он был Джеком.  
Как приятно иметь такое вот имя. Обычное, но страшное.  
Она красива. Танцевала в клубе всю ночь. Шест казался продолжением ее же тела.  
Джек видел ее чистое имя.  
Тьфу. Обманщица.  
Джек знал, Джек видел.  
Она сломала его. Оставила в гулком пустом коконе.  
Что делать, когда вокруг только вакуум? И нет никого. И ничего.  
Ничего нет. И не было. И не будет. Ничего…  
Ничего страшного. Джек поможет ненадолго справиться. Джеком быть хорошо, вакуум наполняется чем-то… Жаль, ненадолго.  
Почка выскользнула. Как он и думал — обычная почка. Обычное грязное тело. Джека лучше оставить рядом с ней. Ему, кажется, так будет удобнее. 

 

10.09.2009 18:00 Шерлок

К вечеру похолодало, и Шерлок сидел на краю дивана, нахохлившись, как ранний грач. Теперь, когда у него были улики, собранные Скотланд-Ярдом, версия складывалась четче. Оставалось получить биографии Полли, Мэри и еще кое-что по мелочам, и Шерлок ждал ответа от своего друга из Хоум-офиса. Ну, как друга… Должники у Шерлока были среди заводчиков редких пород кошек, массажистов нескольких салонов Лондона, рестораторов и наемных убийц. Что уж говорить о служащих правительства, которые не доверяют собственным спецслужбам и часто обращаются к вольным стрелкам, таким как Шерлок?  
Шерлок нетерпеливо вскочил и зашагал по комнате. Голый пол холодил босые ступни, полы халата разлетались и тоже не согревали, но сидеть на одном месте стало мучительно.  
— Зациклен на девушках, но убитые разных рас, разного возраста, разного социального статуса. Тщательная имитация убийств, но записка другая. Важна не только имитация, но и жертвы. Ему не все равно, кого убивать. Полли зарезали, Мэри застрелили. Личное, не личное. Почему? Потому что Зодиак убивал так, фантом иначе? Замена личности? — слова разлетались по комнате, отскакивали от истертых обоев и возвращались гулким эхом.  
В стену стукнули чем-то металлическим. Шерлок замолчал и с досадой втянул носом зябкий воздух. Когда соседи ссорятся из-за очередного скучного пустяка и мешают Шерлоку спать, они почему-то не думают о слышимости в этом доме.  
Ноутбук призывно пискнул: пришло письмо. Наконец-то. Шерлок бросился к дивану и застыл на много часов, уткнувшись в экран. 

Утром Шерлока вызвали в один из переулков Уайтчепела. Название было знакомым, люди на месте преступления — мрачными и почему-то слегка зелеными, девушка — мертвой. Совсем мертвой. Криминалист Андерсон тоже был здесь и тоже зеленел. Странно. Разве впервые видит труп?  
На этот раз у него есть алиби, слава богу.  
— Какая красавица, — вздохнул сержант Хопкинс. — За что же ее так…  
Вопрос, по мнению Шерлока, не слишком был уместен, хотя в целом он разделял недоумение сержанта. Нечасто увидишь не просто зарезанного, но разделанного человека. Шерлок быстро обежал тело, заглянул в сумочку, пересчитал мелочь. Посмотрел в широко раскрытые глаза, исследовал ее руки. Полицейские смотрели скептично.  
— Джек-Потрошитель. Очевидно. Жертва — Мириам Деку, — заговорил Шерлок, не обращая внимания на недоверчивые взгляды. — Работала в стриптиз-клубе в соседнем квартале. Хорошо работала, была одной из лучших. Живет одна, детей нет, есть собака. Большая собака, но добрая. Нужно ее найти поскорее, а то умрет от голода.  
— Да как ты… — начал было кто-то, но Шерлок насмешливо фыркнул и скороговоркой ответил:  
— Много чаевых в сумке, именной пропуск в клуб, групповая фотография с собакой и много чеков из зоомагазина с фирменным кормом для крупных собак. Будь собака с непростым характером, к ней бы не подпустили чужого ребенка, а на фотографии ребенок есть, наверное, сын подруги. У меня здесь все, появится что-то новое, сообщу.  
И Шерлок поспешил уйти, пока никто не задал еще какой-нибудь глупый вопрос. Утренний воздух здорово прочищал голову, и детектив решил пройтись пешком. Не успел он отойти от заграждения и полсотни метров, как с ним поравнялся черный автомобиль сурового вида. Шерлок даже знал, кто в нем. Говорят, родню не выбирают: самая дурацкая привычка человеческого рода.  
— Интересное дело? — спросили у Шерлока из-за открывшегося окна. В темноте машины любимый брат походил на вампира, явившегося из века эдак семнадцатого. Очень доброго сознательного вампира.  
— Да. Очень. Что тебе нужно, Майкрофт? — раздраженно отозвался Шерлок, не замедляя шаг. Машина медленно ехала рядом.  
— Проверить, что ты жив и не подставляешься, — Майкрофт отвечал очень спокойно, глядя перед собой с самым равнодушным видом. Как он и ожидал, Шерлок лишь насмешливо хмыкнул. — Давно за квартиру не платил?  
Шерлок оскорбленно уставился на брата. С такими приземленными вопросами Майкрофт еще не обращался. Ответа, впрочем, и не получил. Шерлок — образцовый жилец в этом смысле. Правда...  
— Да, ты умудряешься что-то зарабатывать и платишь вовремя, но хозяин все равно мечтает тебя выставить. Что думаешь делать?  
Шерлок внутренне скривился от такой явной попытки манипулирования. Ну, надо же! Давно пора привыкнуть, что брат всеми средствами пытается вернуть младшего домой. Уж сколько лет прошло, но все равно... Нет, дольше терпеть столь настойчивое внимание Шерлок не намерен. Он решительно свернул в переулок, куда машина не пройдет.  
Остановился, когда за спиной тихо попросили:  
— Шерлок, постой. Давай подвезу. Обещаю по дороге молчать.  
Вернулся, уселся рядом с братом. Автомобиль заскользил в сторону Бартса. Шерлок с минуту подозрительно косился на Майкрофта, но тот держал слово и молчал. В салоне оказалось очень тепло, и Шерлок, согревшись, умиротворенно прикрыл глаза. Майкрофт умел молчать именно так, как нужно, чтобы мыслям ничто не мешало. Иногда забываешь, как хорошо бывает дома... Только возвращаться все равно некуда. Поэтому Шерлок так и не сказал Майкрофту ни слова. Просто вышел из машины, когда она остановилась, и привычно дернул плечом в ответ на майкрофтово «береги себя».  
Майкрофт, в сущности, очень хороший брат. Шерлок даже иногда в минуту слабости (например, когда за ним гнались трое очень сильных ребят, жаждавших мести... или скорее позже, когда догнали) мог признать, что все еще брата любит.  
Но если майкрофтова любовь означает генеральную уборку в голове и сердце у Шерлока и последующий полицейский контроль, то да сохранят от такой любви все известные и неизвестные боги! Лучше уж так... 

 

11.09.2009 07:30, Джонатан и Салли

— ...Это двоюродная сестра моей жены, — сказал Джонатан сразу после того, как мистер Выскочка исчез в предрассветном тумане.  
Его услышали и с любопытством спросили:  
— Но на этот раз у тебя алиби есть?  
Джонатан кивнул в ответ, найдя глазами Салли. Та озорно улыбнулась. Как здорово оказаться в постели с человеком, который не вспоминает, сколько калорий в только что съеденном пончике! И вообще как же хорошо, что он тогда позвонил!  
Окрик Лестрада «ну, где же криминалист!» вырвал Джонатана из задумчивости, и он поспешил к телу. Ей-ей, жизнь налаживалась. Хороший секс ночью, а утром труп, оставленный «Джеком-Потрошителем» — это ли не счастье?  
С телом Джонатан разобрался быстро. Все очевидно: оглушили ударом по голове, оттащили сюда. А причина смерти — скорее всего, потеря крови, болевой шок... Из нее вынимали внутренние органы, когда она была еще жива. Так что тоже очевидно.  
Все это Джонатан выложил начальству и еще добавил все, что знал о сестре жены. Знал немного.  
— Ну, как я и сказал, это родственница моей жены. Родители у нее умерли, парня, кажется, не было. Милена редко с ней общалась, но говорила, что она хороший человек.  
— Ладно, — сказал Лестрад. — Тело отправить в Бартс, пусть еще Шерлок осмотрит и мисс Хупер.  
— Но зачем? Разве тебе недостаточно того, что сказал Джо? — удивилась Салли, и Джонатан был ей очень за эти слова благодарен. Его тоже всегда интересовали причины странного поведения начальника.  
— Нет. Недостаточно. Или у вас есть еще что-то?  
У Салли и Джонатана было еще кое-что. Версия красивая, звонкая и стройная.  
— Да. Мы хотим начать проверять приходы, — объяснила Салли. — Помнишь, Джо вчера позвонил и рассказал про записку? Так вот мы вместе подумали и решили, что убийца может быть религиозным фанатиком, возможно, работает в церкви или еще как-то связан с нею. Так что мы бы сходили для начала в церкви, куда ходили убитые девушки. Или их ближайшие родственники.  
Грег кивал в ответ, но почему-то хмурился.  
— В общем-то, почему бы нет. Хуже не будет. Поехали в Ярд, обсудим.  
«Надо будет сообщить жене о смерти сестры... — озабоченно думал Джонатан на пути в Скотланд-Ярд. — Как же ее звали-то? Мэгги? Мэри? Ладно, в деле посмотрю.»  
Потом Джонатан отвлекся на Салли, призывно улыбнувшуюся ему в зеркало заднего вида. Да, жизнь определенно налаживалась. 

 

11.09.2009 16:58, Бартс, Шерлок

Детектив уже осмотрел тела Полли и Мириам, успел навестить соседей первой, спасти от голодной смерти собаку второй и вернуться обратно в Бартс. Собранной информации о жертвах оказалось много, и Шерлок просидел над ней в углу лаборатории почти до самого вечера. Здесь было уютнее, чем дома, но немного мешала Молли, которая бегала вокруг испуганной мышкой. На самом деле, пусть бы бегала, против мышек Шерлок ничего не имел и всегда выпускал после опытов (если опыт не включал в себя вскрытие мыши, конечно). Почему же она боится? Шерлок ей не угрожает и вообще никому не угрожает.  
Ладно, неважно. Детектив еще раз взглянул на экран монитора. Оттуда на него смотрела улыбающаяся Мириам. Красивая, да. Но по типу совсем не похожа на Полли и Мэри. Судя по записке, у убийцы есть личные причины ненавидеть женщин. И каждое убийство все более личное. Мэри застрелили, Полли задушили, а Мириам еще и разделали. Мэри — жгучая синеглазая брюнетка, Полли — чернокожая и маленькая, Мириам — тоже невысокая, но белая, с русыми волосами и карими глазами. Очень разные, но очевидно, что преступник сублимирует. Значит выбор жертв не может быть случайным. Так какой же?  
— Может, его кто-то обидел, и он ищет кого-то похожего? — вдруг подала голос Молли. Все еще испуганный, кстати. Он что, говорил вслух?  
— Да, вслух, — теперь Молли несмело улыбнулась. Шерлок тоже хмыкнул. Ну, ладно, может быть, у соседей есть причина не любить его, если он постоянно рассказывает о своих делах.  
— Нет, жертвы совсем не похожи, — раздраженно произнес он. — Можешь посмотреть.  
Шерлок отошел от компьютера и заходил по комнате.  
— Я не о внешности, — шепнула Молли, даже не взглянув на монитор, и Шерлок встал как вкопанный. А действительно…  
Все они живут одни, кроме Полли. Даже Мэри, у которой был жених, снимала квартиру и до поры предпочитала жить одна. Что касается Полли, то на ней оставалась больная мать, не способная уже ни говорить, ни ходить, словом, вряд ли ее можно считать за достойную компанию. Итак, преступник выбирает одиноких девушек, причем, судя по биографиям, все они были высоких моральных принципов.  
— Должно быть что-то еще, — пробормотал Шерлок. — И он должен был сначала их изучить. Но если так, то…  
Перерывы между убийствами совсем маленькие, значит, у него есть какой-то план, и уже намечены все жертвы.  
— Где-то ходят такие же хорошие девушки со звучными именами, за которыми следят уже несколько дней. Следят и выбирают следующую. Возможно, уже этим вечером, — отстраненно проговорил Шерлок, а Молли почему-то выронила пробирку. К счастью пустую.  
Детектив подозрительно покосился на Молли, но ничего не сказал. Она сегодня какая-то чересчур странная даже для себя. И не попыталась привлечь внимание какой-нибудь глупостью вроде помады или прически. Вроде бы в облике ничего необычного, только видно, что нервничает. Впрочем, ладно, Молли всегда нервничает, когда рядом Шерлок, что тут сделаешь…  
Был еще один источник информации, который Шерлок пока не проверил. Этот, конечно, не убийца, но все жертвы связаны с ним. Значит, должно быть что-то… Ехать слишком долго, проще позвонить. Шерлок пощелкал по кнопкам телефона, набирая номер, и после четвертого гудка ему ответил Андерсон.  
— Привет, есть пара вопросов.  
— Это кто? Холмс?! — он явно был очень удивлен.  
— Да, послушай, все жертвы связаны с тобой, и…  
— Так. Ты уже выяснил, что я тут не при чем, — обозленно перебил Андерсон. — И вообще, не буду я с тобой разговаривать, мы и без тебя справимся.  
— Погоди. У него есть план, следующее убийство может произойти уже сегодня. Так что ответь на вопро… — и тут Андерсон видимо положил трубку. Хорошо, если не швырнул в сердцах.  
Шерлок сам едва удержался, чтобы не сжать телефон в ладони до хруста, но задавил неуместную вспышку ярости, бросил ни в чем не повинный мобильник в карман. Не время сейчас злиться, нужно спешить. У Андерсона есть жена. Возможно, удастся поговорить с ней. Шерлок выскочил из лаборатории, натягивая пальто.  
— Может быть, еще вернусь! — крикнул он Молли. Ответом был прощальный звон еще одной несчастной пробирки. 

11.09.2009 17:30, Джонатан

Он положил трубку и вернулся к работе. У криминалистов всегда есть чем заняться, в отличие от придурочных псевдо-детективов.  
Через пару часов, когда пора уже было уходить домой, Джонатану пришла мысль. Тетрадка… старая тетрадка. В каком порядке были выписаны убийцы? Это же невозможно. Или возможно? Убийца знал о тетради. Но ведь… Тут спешить нельзя. Вдруг Джонатан ошибся? Не хотелось бы терять это новое отношение коллег. Все они стали гораздо теплее болтать с Джонатаном после исторического «допроса» Холмса. Считали, он хорошо держался и вообще молодец.  
Нужно все проверить. Чтоб наверняка.  
Выйдя из Ярда, Джонатан огляделся, Салли не нашел и поплелся домой. Кажется, Милена помнила ту неприятную историю, надо бы с ней посоветоваться. 

11.09.2009 01:00, Бартс, Шерлок

Разговор с Миленой Андерсон получился на удивление продуктивный. Та волновалась за мужа и сразу показала Шерлоку тетрадку с детскими каракулями.  
«Надо же, какой скучный взрослый вырос из такого славного ребенка», — мимолетно подумал детектив, разглядывая описания серийных убийц. У него тоже было что-то подобное. Только не тетрадь, а журнал. Огромный.  
Также Милена рассказала о давнем приятеле Андерсона, с которым тот встречался недавно. Дениэл его звали, он учился с Андерсоном в школе, а потом в университете, но, кажется, не доучился — это все, что помнила Милена о парне. Его бывшую невесту она знала лучше. «Печальная история», — говорила она. С семьей Дениэла что-то случилось, и он был вынужден оставить учебу в университете. Уехал и долго не возвращался. Мария Лестер, его невеста, осталась в Лондоне и пару лет честно его ждала, но не дождалась. Погибла. Выпала из окна. Как-то глупо, говорят, выпала: стояла на подоконнике, меняла шторы и потеряла равновесие.  
Милене не понравился Дениэл. Где бы он ни пропадал все это время, там ему явно было очень плохо. Либо он всегда был таким. На вопрос «каким», она лишь развела руками, сказав что-то вроде:  
— Он выглядел так, будто не помнит, кто он и где он. Неприкаянный. Будто не за что держаться.  
С этим уже можно работать.  
Молли оставила Шерлока в лаборатории одного, ушла домой. Отлично. Ей явно нужно выспаться. А Шерлоку очень нужно подумать.  
Тетрадь, известные маньяки. Непойманные выделены в отдельную табличку. Шерлок понятия не имел, по какому принципу маленький Андерсон сортировал их, но пока убийства шли в том же порядке, что и преступники в таблице. Зодиак, Магистральный фантом, Джек Потрошитель. Следующий: Бостонский душитель. Убивал прямо у жертв дома, осталось найти этот самый дом.  
Мария Лестер. Рост 165, умерла в 25 лет, карие глаза, темно-русые волосы. Очень знакомое лицо. Мириам была на нее похожа. Убийца переключился на свой тип. Замечательно, круг жертв сужается.  
Мария проходила тот же курс, что и Андерсон, только на год его младше, хотела стать криминалистом. С нею, кстати, и Молли училась тоже. Они были знакомы? Может, дружили?  
Шерлок еще раз взглянул на фото Марии. Он что-то упускает. Что-то очевидное. Верная мысль вертелась где-то совсем рядом. Вертелась и ехидно улыбалась одними лишь глазами, глубокими карими глазами. Взгляд упал на шкафчик, куда Молли убрала халат, когда уходила. Дверца приоткрыта и слегка хлопает от сквозняка. Почему окна постоянно открывают? Холодно же.  
Молли. Боже, Шерлок идиот! Мария Лестер — копия Молли! Шерлок бросился к компьютеру, растирая мгновенно замершие ладони. Имена родителей Марии и Молли. Так и есть. Матери — родные сестры.  
Может она быть следующей? Молли сегодня: чересчур нервный вид, разбитая пробирка… Пальцы девушки разжались как раз, когда Шерлок говорил о подготовке убийцы. Заметила, что за нею следили? Шерлок мысленно застонал от досады. Почему все люди так боятся честно говорить, что с ними проиходит? Даже если это жизненно важно? Боятся, что им не поверят, поднимут на смех? Эх, Молли... 

12.09.2009 02:13, Скотланд-Ярд, Салли

Работать ночью Салли не любила. Жаль, что иногда приходится. Вот и сейчас уже близился третий час ночи, а гора бумаг, которую она планировала разобрать, не уменьшалась. Строчки в очередном отчете плыли, сливались в одно неразборчивое пятно. Пятно ухмылялось и корчило рожи. Так бы Салли и заснула, уткнувшись в бумаги, если бы не телефонный звонок. Голос в трубке был знакомый. Именно его Салли сейчас слышать совсем не хотела.  
— Доброй ночи, Салли, — придурок был для разнообразия убийственно серьезен.  
— Привет, псих, совсем сдурел так поздно звонить? — устало спросила Салли у голоса в телефоне. Ей не хотелось никого слушать, не хотелось видеть тусклую лампу с буквой S на кнопке, не хотелось сидеть в своем чертовом неудобном кресле и уж тем более не хотелось разговаривать со всякими фриками.  
— Я нашел убийцу, — придурок и не думал проявлять сочувствие к Салли или хотя бы ответить на прямой вопрос. Первая его часть девушку действительно давно интересует. — Его следующая жертва — Молли Хупер. Убивать будет у нее дома, адрес найдете в базе. Вызови Лестрада и выезжайте. Я скоро буду там.  
— Слушай, не знаю, как ты, но нормальные люди сейчас спят. Никуда я звонить не буду. Хочешь навестить ночью свою подружку, так и сделай. Зачем для этого звать полицию?  
— Салли, это очень важно, — голос зазвучал предельно равнодушно. Салли готова была швырнуть что-нибудь в эту ледяную башку, будь она здесь. Почему это существо даже попросить нормально не может?  
— Шерлок, увидишь маньяка, вызывай полицию. До тех пор никто никого звать не будет, — назидательно сказала Салли и положила трубку. Психи не понимают, что никто не побежит кого-то спасать, если этот кто-то не позвал на помощь. А еще психи не зовут на помощь. Наверное, поэтому и не понимают.

12.09.2009 02:45, Дениэл

Сегодня он был Дениэл, а она была Мария. Эта Мария любила другую форму своего чистого имени, как и все остальные, но все равно она была Мария.  
Мария сидела напротив, в свете желтой лампы, висевшей над кухонным столом. Ее сочувственная улыбка потихоньку сводила Дениэла с ума. Он почти ощущал, как остатки здравого мышления покидают его. Но пока было рано. Пока Мария подливала ему чай, заботливо пододвигала печенье и медленно доводила до исступления звериной тоской на дне собственных глаз. 

12.09.2009 02:59, Шерлок

Детектив, перепрыгивая через ступеньку, бежал к двери в квартиру Молли. Света в окнах он не увидел, и это ему совсем не нравилось. Дверь была не заперта, только прикрыта, и из квартиры доносился приглушенный мужской голос. Шерлок осторожно переступил порог и двинулся по темному коридору. Света фонарей оказалось достаточно, чтобы не запнуться о валяющиеся на полу ботинки и пушистую шапку с ослиными ушами. Шерлок искренне надеялся, что Молли ее не носит. Ей бы больше пошли заячьи или кошачьи. Возле зеркала стояла тумбочка, а на тумбочке бронзовая статуэтка непонятного назначения. Явно не эстетического — она изображала какую-то абстракцию и состояла из колечек и палочек. Но была тяжелой. В самый раз.  
— Ты, почему ты делаешь вид, что у тебя все хорошо? — спрашивал с надрывом некто, но, видимо, не ждал ответа, судя по звукам борьбы и придушенным всхлипам. — Оно мучает тебя, сжимает, не дает дышать. А ты все равно бегаешь и улыбаешься. Хотя можешь в любой момент погибнуть, и никто тебя не хватится. И ты сбежала от меня. Оставила одного. А знаешь, как может сломать одиночество? Пока не знаешь. Но скоро я тебе покажу.  
Шерлок пинком распахнул дверь в спальню, быстро оценил диспозицию: Молли в слезах, с кляпом во рту всеми силами пытается отползти от насильника подальше; Дениэл держит ее за руки, нависает сверху и, кажется, сопротивление не особо ему мешает, поскольку он никуда не спешит. Скоро Молли устанет и ему даже стараться не придется.  
Дверь скрипнула, Шерлок шагнул вперед, а Дениэл обернулся на звук. Очень резко обернулся, взмахнув ножом, и плавным слитным движением вонзил его промедлившему Шерлоку под ребра. Тот втянул носом воздух и, пока мозг не осознал боль, шарахнул Дениэла по голове абстрактной статуэткой. Дениэл закатил глаза, падая бесформеным кулем Шерлоку под ноги.  
— Вызывай полицию и скорую. Быстрей, — прохрипел Шерлок Молли, которая как раз освободилась от кляпа и пыталась слезть с постели, но ноги и руки ее не слушались. Сам он надел на преступника наручники и опустился на пол, зажимая ладонью рану.  
— Сейчас, сейчас. Потерпи... — Молли наконец удалось дотянуться до сумочки и достать оттуда телефон. — Погоди. То есть ты приехал без подкрепления? Совсем сдурел?  
— Молли... Сегодня... слишком много людей... сообщало мне, что я сдурел... — сдерживая проклятия с трудом говорил Шерлок. — Один из них отказался прислать сюда наряд перед тем... как случится преступление... а не после... В общем... не знаю, кому верить.  
Молли протараторила в трубку требование немедленно приехать-арестовать-спасти и только потом ответила Шерлоку, быстро вспоминая, что делать при ножевых в брюшную полость:  
— Не знаю. Я бы не верила любому, кто мне говорит что-то подобное.

12.09.2009 07:00, Бартс, отделение реанимации и интенсивной терапии

— Может мне кто-нибудь объяснить, почему никто не пришел моему брату на помощь, когда он этой помощи просил? — говорил человек с тросточкой и в черном пиджаке. А еще с серым от испуга лицом.  
— Ничего не могу сказать, мистер Холмс, — сокрушался Грег. — Я даже не знал, что он нам звонил. Он знал, что ему никто не поможет, но все равно...  
Человек с тросточкой, которого назвали мистером Холмсом покачал головой и ничего не сказал, но подумал:  
«Да, потому что ему важна его работа, но плевать на свою жизнь.»  
— Благодаря ему девушка осталась жива, — произнес Грег в унисон мыслям Майкрофта Холмса. — Но я... я не всегда могу спасать Шерлока. Даже так: я почти никогда не могу спасать Шерлока. В этом легко убедиться, — добавил он, кивая на закрытую дверь операционной.

 

13.09.2009 10:30, Скотланд-Ярд

Джонатан сидел напротив Грега и отчаянно краснел. Грег был страшен и убедителен. Говорил неприятные вещи.  
— Значит так, давай еще раз. Андерсон, — обратился он к Джонатану, — у тебя была версия, новая хорошая основанная на фактах, а не домыслах, но ты не рассказал о ней никому, а отправился домой, проверять. Так?  
Джонатан кивнул. Все так. Хотя и не совсем. Но это «не совсем» обычно никому не интересно. Разве хорошо было бы, если бы он принес сырую версию? Грег задумчиво посмотрел на подчиненного, который ощутимо вспотел под взглядом начальства.  
— Ладно, так и запишу в рапорт. Думаю, тебе нужно чаще работать с Шерлоком. Он на тебя хорошо влияет.  
Джонатан помотал головой. Нет, нет, такая перспектива совсем не радовала, скорее, наоборот, провоцировала изжогу и расстройство нервов.  
— Нет! Пожалуйста... — выпалил он. — Я не могу с ним работать.  
— Что? Почему?  
— Не могу, — угрюмо сказал Джонатан.  
Не объяснять же шефу, что в присутствии Шерлока он чувствует себя так, будто Малыш-Билли все-таки отнял у него мяч или даже хуже — порвал все волшебные тетрадки. И будто мир всегда будет серым и пахнуть плесенью вроде той, что появляется на стенах брошенных домов.  
Грег только пожал плечами и не стал настаивать. 

13.09.2009 16:00, Бартс, палата интенсивной терапии

Шерлок, бледный и неподвижный, лежал на койке, уставив глаза в потолок. Здесь потолок был лучше, чем дома. Без трещин и в свежей побелке. Но все равно смотреть скучно. Хотя пока что Шерлоку трудно долго держать глаза открытыми.  
— Шерлок... — тихо позвали откуда-то слева. Майкрофт. Ну, конечно, он пришел. Куда без него.  
Стало темно. Это глаза закрылись. Сами. Ну, и ладно. Все равно ничего интересного не видно.  
«Уйди, Майкрофт, дай побыть одному», — хотел сказать Шерлок, но не смог. Слишком скучно.  
— Ты и так один. Всегда один. Хорошо, что тебе одиночество не мешает, и даже наоборот, помогает.  
Да. Как Шерлок и предполагал. Скучно.  
— Оно не будет тебе помогать всегда. Оно ломает людей. Некоторых в самом приземленном физическом смысле.  
Шерлок хотел ответить чем-то язвительным. Не вышло. Черт.  
— Просто обдумай эту мысль. Ты же любишь думать. Не нужно тебе быть одному.  
— Кошку... завести? — удалось, наконец, выдавить что-то из себя Шерлоку.  
— Если она сможет вовремя вытащить тебя из-под ножа маньяка, то хоть десять, — отозвался Майкрофт. Он, кажется, обрадовался. Да. Точно обрадовался.  
— Я... подумаю.  
Возможно, Майкрофт говорил что-то еще, но тут Шерлок упал в какую-то неведомую черноту и не слышал уже ничего.  
Он правда подумает. Потом.


End file.
